Guardian and the marehog
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: Please read R&R I hope you like it the rest of the summary is in the text! :)


**hay guys! This is just a little project I want to try and write, the chapters for " princess and the knight" and " Sondash love in school" are my top priorities of course ;) but I thought this might be fun hope you enjoy it please leav a rewiwe if you like it. Okay let's get started shall we? Oh the two head persons in this story is my OC Rebecca and chaos fire 0987's OC Rage Chaotic the hedgehog. Now let's begin, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter one: the beginning

There was once long ago there was a kingdom called Atlantis, there lived the King of the seven seas. His name was King Brad and beside him was his beautiful wife queen Samantha. Brad had dark brown fur, golden hair and a dark blue fin, Samantha had butter yellow fur, long beautiful brown hair and a dark purple fin.

The King and queen had a daughter named Rebecca. She looked a lot like her mother, her hair was brown and curly and blue eyes and a pink fin. Rebecca was a dreamer who wanted to Investigate the upper world. But her father forbid that to all coasts but what he didn't knew was that one day she would Fall in love with a guardian. And here our story begins...

* * *

it it was a beautiful day under the sea and Rebecca was swimming around near a beach without being noticed of course, but then there was a loud bang! She quickly swam under water again, but what she saw next suprised her it was three hedgehogs one was blue and was wearing white gloves and red shoes, the second one was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills also with white gloves and red/white/black shoes, but the third hedgehog catches her eye he was red and was wearing a green under shirt, a grey jacket with two red stripes, black gloves, dark blue pants and dark red shoes with a black strip on them.

" Wow, that was a good race" the blue one said as he looked at the other two hedgehogs. " but it isn't so fun when Rage here, is so goddam fast" the black one said pointing to the red one who's name apparently was Rage. " awe a sore loser shadow?" The blue one asked shadow " knock it off sonic!" Shadow said, rage just stood there shaking his head as the other two where arguing. She swam closer under water still hiding, but then she took some sea weed and threw it at sonic hitting square in the face " Hay! Who did that!" He said angry " I don't know sonic " rage said and shadow agreed " who ever it was! I will find that person and get even" he looked around then they hear a beautiful laughter.

" whoa, it seems we aren't alone here" shadow said as he got splashed with water " Who did that?!" Shadow was angry and then he heard the laughter again so he used some kind of strange magic and got behind Rebecca with out noticing that she was a marehog so he punched her in the head so she passed out and then he used the same strange magic and got her to the beach were rage and sonic looked amazed and worried " why did you punch her shadow!?" Rage said cleary upset " ya, that was a little mean shadow!" Sonic said.

" No one splash me with water and get away with it!" He said as a respond to their statements, while they were arguing Rebecca woke up and looked at them scared as she slowly started to crawl back to the sea were she was safe unfortunelly shadow saw this and stepped on her fin making her scream in pain " let my fin go! It hurts!" Rebecca said angry with a tear rolling down her face " not until you tell me why you threw sea weed at my friend and then splashed me with water!" Shadow said as he stepped harder on her fin making her scream again, " I'm sorry, it was just a joke I didn't mean to make any one angry" she said crying and shadow took a grab on her hair pulling her face to face " never do that again!" He dropped her but he still stood on her fin but she grabs his fot lifting it of her fin and then she jumped back into the water were she was safe" hay come back here!" Shadow screamed after her but then he got a smack in the back of his head by rage" haven't you done enough shadow! " rage said " she didn't pay for splashing me with water!" Shadow argued back and then walked away with sonic after. So now rage was all alone at the beach sitting and looking out of the sea hoping to see her again

* * *

He has come back to the same place for two days now hoping he could see her and today he was lucky he saw her sitting on a rock near the beach so he walked up to her and she was about to jump into the sea when he stopped her " don't worry I won't hurt you like my friend did!" She looked at him cleary confused " what do you want then?" She asked " nothing I just wanted to see if you were okay after what happen two days ago" " I'm sorry he treated you so badly" rage said and she smiles at him " it's okay, I shouldn't have splashed him with water" she said laughing a little and rage couldn't help but smile at her cute laughter " I didn't catch your name miss" " my name is Rage chaotic the hedgehog " he said as he sat beside her " My name is Rebecca the marehog princess of the seven seas and soon to be queen " he looked at her amazed " I didn't know you were a princess" he bowed to her showing his respect " no need to bow rage " she said blushing " okay then princess, but shouldn't you be under the sea and not up here?" She gave out a sight " I want to explore the upper world but my dad forbids it and I know he only do it beacsue he cares for me but still I don't want to feel trapped down there" she looked down sad, he felt bad for her so he came up with an idea.

" hay! I have an idea!" Rage said beaming with light " if I carry you on my back you could get to see a little bit of the upper world!" Rebecca was so happy that she jumped into his arms and they accidently falls down into the water with her on top of him and they both blushed " ops sorry about that rage" she said crawling off him and into the water " meet me here tomorrow at sunrise okay?" " of course see ya then " she gave him a hug and the swam back under the water. Both of them couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **TBC, hope you guys like this story please leave a comment and have a great day/night :D bye!**


End file.
